


There's a Swan in my Tub

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Seduction, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is awakened by bathroom noises. When she investigates, she finds a dark!Swan in her tub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Swan in my Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gifset on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146207) by helenastacie2 (I think). 



Regina woke from the disturbing dream of hearing Emma calling out for help. The other woman had been under the sway of the Darkness for weeks, and Regina was no closer to figuring out how to free her.

 _Thump. Whomp._ Regina bolted out of bed and followed the source of the sound to the bathroom down the hall.

“Who’s there?” she whispered, body pressed to the door before pushing it open.

“Oh, just us,” came a slightly giggling reply.

Regina’s brow furrowed.  _It couldn’t be…_ She pushed inward on the door and quickly took in the contents of the room in a sweeping glance.

Emma Swan lay in the bathtub and, while Regina stared in disbelief, she stretched again, hitting the tiled wall, making the thump sounds she had heard earlier. The blond was in black clothes, soft, seeming sleepwear, and stretching upward from having rested her head on a pillow.

“Hey,” Emma said, smiling and apparently unfazed by her location, position, or the fact that she had appeared in Regina’s home in the middle of the night.

“Emma?” Regina sagged against the door. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m good…Well,” Emma stood up and suddenly Regina saw not light humor ,but dark tension in hazel-green eyes, chin dipping and gaze riveting her to the spot. “Not  _good_  exactly, but then…that wasn’t the point of all this.”

“Why?” Regina swallowed. “I didn’t want you to–”

“I got your back.”

“The Darkness wanted me,” Regina protested.

“It can’t have you,” Emma replied. “I won’t let it.”

There was something else there, underlying the blonde’s words. Regina’s brow furrowed again in confusion.

Emma stepped over the porcelain side of the tub. As Regina’s gaze traveled upward, the woman’s attire changed from the seeming sleepwear to sleek black leather, knee high boots to tight leather pants, to a long-sleeved black leather jerkin with a high collar. The little color there was in Emma’s face leached away, taking with it the gold of her hair, and the light in her green eyes which Regina had come to treasure. She noted its loss now with pain in her chest, regret.

“I won’t stop trying, Regina.”

The voice wasn’t Emma’s, at least no version of the blonde’s voice Regina could recall ever hearing. It was full throated, dark, silky, dangerous, promising, and utterly dripping with coercion. Regina gasped and backed up as Emma took a long step toward her, hand rising toward her throat.

Regina expected to feel a choking sensation. Instead she felt a ghostly caress. Unseen fingers of sensation drifted from her cheek to her throat, to her collarbone, and then… She glanced down to see that, yes, she had been unclothed. Cool air drifted across her exposed skin, raising goosebumps, and invisible magic fingers skimmed her nipples.

She bit her lip; when she raised her head to gauge Emma’s intent, her mouth was swallowed up in a demanding, sucking kiss.

Regina gasped for breath when Emma pulled away and cupped her chin hard. “The Darkness likes how you taste.” 

Then Regina’s mouth was being plundered again. She had a hard time pushing back. The being wasn’t Emma, but tell that to her traitorous body. In her grasping hands, she only felt the firmness of Emma’s arms around her. When she opened her eyes, she only saw the softest green of summer fields in Emma’s eyes. Her ears only heard Emma’s moans answering her own, and her mouth only tasted the familiar cocoa with cinnamon on Emma’s tongue.

Before she felt their bodies fade, she had only one thought:

She liked how the Darkness tasted too.

A deep, throaty chuckle reverberated in her ear as lips caressed the shell of it. Regina’s heart hammered like a hummingbird trying to free itself from a cage.

###


End file.
